


Shorts

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos and Jay are the best, Chill Day, Evie and Jay, F/M, Fluff, Funny Banter, Harry Hook you sly dog, Harry Hook(Mentioned) - Freeform, Mal and Carlos, Relaxing chill day with the VK’s, Snow Day, The crew is together, VK’s - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Movie night with the VK’s





	Shorts

**If** **you’d** **ask** **Ben** **what** **his** **favorite** **thing** **to** **do** **in** **his** **spare** **time,** **it** **would** **be** **hanging** **out** **with** **his** **friends.**

It’s always on the rare occasions where they’d all get together where he’d see just how close they all truly were. The team of misfits were bundled in his cabin, out in the mountains, the living room spacious as it was cozy. The wind blows on the trees, in result, the snow covered spruce tree branches would often scrape at the window.

On the incredibly rare occasions he’d have time to spare, Ben would organize a movie night, all of them together often bickering on what movie to settle on before someone made the decision and all voices were silenced as the film played.

This evening, the teens were assembled in the lounge, all waiting for Evie to get out of the shower, before taking the arduous task of choosing what movie to watch.

Ben sat on one sofa, dressed in a pair of navy joggers and a tight white t-shirt; he had his legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, indulging in a rare moment of relaxation with his friends. One space across from Ben sat Jay, the ankle of his left foot resting on the knee of his other leg as he sipped languidly from his water bottle.

Carlos sat comfortably in a single armchair, a pack of cookies in his lap and being devoured at an alarming rate whilst Mal occupied the sofa adjacent to the other, her fingers playing idly with her purple locks as she delved her hand into her bag of sweets every now and again.

Finally the soft familiar footsteps of Evie were heard entering the room, including everyone to cast their glances upon her as she approached. Her trademark blue tresses, looked darker and her curls tighter and more defined due to their damp nature, and on her top half she donned a black tank top that clung delectably to her strong and enticing curves, it only showed a slice of her stomach, her fair skin showing slightly.

However it did not fail to catch Ben’s eyes that on her bottom half she wore a pair of his grey flannel shorts, rolled up on the waist they still managed to fall just below her knee, as they hung off her petite form, showing more of her stomach. Inadvertently a small smirk of endearment crept its way across his lips, as he took in the vision of beauty he now knowingly beheld, the girl who increasingly managed to wheedle her way into his affections.

As she strode over she came up behind Carlos, reaching over him to procure a chocolate chip cookie from his, seemingly beloved pack, she swiftly and deftly snatched one inducing an alarmed exclamation from her best friend,

“_OI_!" Sauntering over to the sofa occupied by Ben, she stuck her tongue out teasingly so at the aggravated dog-lover before triumphantly popping the cookie into her mouth.

Much to the _obvious_ amusement of Mal.

On approaching the back of the sofa, she elegantly swung herself over and placed herself gently into the space between Ben and Jay, before draping her legs languidly over Ben’s, another habit she had taken to. Her rich smooth voice slithered through the deep murmurs of the people around her, commanding their attention immediately,

”So what are we watching?" Before casting an inquiring look towards Mal, as she eyed up her bag of sweets, she teasingly rolled her eyes before tossing a chewy sweet her way which she caught accurately before tossing it into her mouth, a satisfied and appreciative smirk painted across her plump lips.

Ben noticed Jay’s look of bewilderment, his eyebrows drawn together in puzzlement, as he cast his gaze over Evie’s lower half, clearly perplexed by her choice of wardrobe, and for some reason causing Ben to feel slightly nervous. Jay continued to assess his friend’s attire before responding to her enquiry,

"I think the first question to address, on behalf of everyone else's curiosity as well as mine, is what the hell are you wearing?" Ben knows that Evie knows perfectly well what he means, and everybody else is definitely sure she does too, but clearly she's in the mood to amuse herself if not anyone else, as she inquisitively asked,

"What?" Jay bestowed her a look that clearly said '_I'm_ _not_ _buying_ _that_' however he can't help the smirk of amusement at her gall,

“Blue, those are clearly not your shorts, so what poor man have you trapped and tortured now?"

“Probably _Hook_.” Carlos said before him and Mal bursts out laughing.

“I still have his coat,” Mal tosses a sweet into her mouth. This, caused Carlos to almost choke on the cookie he was currently munching on.

A low and luxurious laugh rolls delectably from her lips before she throws a look of pure seduction towards Jay, a teasing and alluring smirk shaping her plump pink lips as she drawled suggestively,

"Oh Jay, how you'd love to be trapped and tortured by me." A playful wink ended her impressive display of ridicule as she grinned pleased with herself, her fellow company chuckling in amusement or discomfort... or both. Jay however, as expected, did not fall victim to her wit as he replied readily, his free hand placed upon his chest as if to heal a broken and aching heart,

"We could have been something so _beautiful_." His voice dripped in mock hurt, as Evie chuckled along with everyone else at his, dare they say it, amusing come back. Despite the entertaining war of words, Carlos had long ago had enough of waiting for Evie to arrive, let alone pick a movie and casting a look of irritation towards his fellow companions, he shovelled another cookie into his mouth before muttering exasperatedly,

"Are we actually going to choose a film?" Jay quipped back in response to the aggravated teen,

"Calm down Bolt, don't get your bone in a twist." To which Carlos threw another unimpressed and incensed look towards the long haired teen, before resuming the rabid ingestion of his bag of cookies.

Whilst everyone else occupied themselves with looking through the Netflix list of films, murmuring opinions and pointing to whichever film they thought should be chosen, Ben glanced down at the legs adorning his lap that wore his shorts, a smile of affection and amusement shaping his features beautifully. With a slight chuckle to himself he gently placed his hands upon her knees, his thumbs tracing soft circles over the soft grey material covering them, coaxing Evie to glance over at him, amidst a brewing and predictable argument over which film to watch, a knowing smile curved the edge of her lips ever so slightly and in turn caused his to do the same.

** _ Ben wasn't sure whether he would ever understand this slightly bemusing habit she had adopted, however it did bring him a slight feeling of satisfaction in knowing that at this moment in time it was their little secret._ **


End file.
